petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sašo Šimić
Sašo Šimić 'is a Petronas City resident, who found the secret object of the Rose Path puzzle. Sašo Šimić appeared in 1st Petronas Story as a protagonist. History Early Life Sašo's early life is currently unknown. In late March 2011, he moved to Petronas City and he became a professor in Pavlek Miškina Elementary School. Petronas City Rose Path When mayor Helliar made Rose Path puzzle in September 2011, shortly after Martin Gellenvary incident, Sašo decided to find the secret behind the Path. Soon, Šimić visited the mayor and asked him about a new riddle, Rose Path. Helliar told Šimić to ask Wololo about it, because Wololo found the truth behind the puzzle. Šimić decides to visit Wololo later, and thinks that if Wololo can find it, he can do it too. That day, after his work in Elementary School was over, Sašo visited Wololo, who told him that the Path is fake, that there is no object. The next day, Lorgo's man broke into Helliar's Modern House, and Helliar told him about Sašo Šimić. Soon, Lorgo's man, Lucius, visited Sašo, and told him that if he doesn't find the object in two days, they will kill him. Sašo was scared, and didn't know why Lorgo was after the object. Soon, Sašo visited mayor Helliar, and Helliar told him how to find the secret of the Path, which was in City History and People Monument. Sašo then went to Lorgo's hangar Mulat, where Lorgo's man Lukas told him that Lorgo is in his skyscraper. Sašo went to Lorgo's skyscraper, and told him that he knows the secret. Lorgo told him that he will send his man, Lucius, to go with Šimić to City History and People Monument at night. The night was soon there, and Sašo met with Lucius on Cowhide Road, near Main Tower. He and Lucius went to City History and People Monument, where Šimić found a secret room with a sign saying that the Path is fake. The next day, Sašo visited Helliar, and Helliar gave him a new map of the city. Sašo realised that there is more to Rose Path than what it seemed. It is implied that he found Rose Path's secret object. The Coherents - Part 2 In The Coherents - Part 2, Dan Timbly and Vlado Krklec visited Sašo Šimić at night, and asked him about Rose Path. Šimić told them that the object indeed is real, but it is so hidden that they can't get that object out. Dan and Vlado were disappointed. The Legacy In The Legacy, Sašo Šimić can be seen at the end in front of Helliar's Modern House, standing next to Kobrioce LeMuerta and Desteroth. Wolf Man In Wolf Man, Sašo is one of the professors on Franjo Filipović's Pavlek Miškina Elementary School party. Story of Claus In Story of Claus, Santa Claus Bifsi II. and his friend Neil visited Sašo and asked him about strange Claus Wand, in the middle of a night. Luckily, Sašo was awake and told Santa and Neil that he wouldn't know anything about it. However, he also said that he saw the play in theatre "Makromedija", where Santa plays St. Jantol's Father. Trivia *In DEP secret service's secret room with secret information about people, Sašo is listed as being gay. *Sašo found Rose Path's secret object. *Sašo is a good friend of Franjo Filipović. Appearances *Rose Path '' *''The Coherents - Part 2 '' *''The Legacy (Seen briefly) '' *''Wolf Man ''' *''Story of Claus Gallery 2012-03-22 16.34.05.png|Sašo in his home. 2011-09-28_10.29.49.png|Sašo in his classroom. 2011-09-28_21.21.26.png|Sašo in his garden. Party.png|Franjo Filipović's party. Sašo can be seen near window, next to two women. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Professors Category:Protagonists